Champagne High
by Sirie
Summary: HGSB! It's Hermione's wedding day...to Ron. Sirius Black sits in the back of the building at a table with his champagne bottole and remembers some things. Will he stop her from marrying Ron before it's too late? plz read. Very slight angst.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will. Nor do I own this song.

A/N: This story came to me while I was checking my email and listening to 'Champagne High' by Sister Hazel. I hope you enjoy it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I wasn't looking for a lifetime with you,_

Sirius Black sat at a table near the back of the large room. He tossed back another flute of champagne and reached for the bottle. Any second Hermione would walk down the isle to where Ron was waiting with the wizard overseeing the nuptials. They'd opted for a different kind of wedding. Where the tables were there where they were getting married. Hermione was about to become Hermione Weasley. His Hermione was marrying another man. He drank another flute of the champagne. And it was kind of his fault…

0o0o0o0o0Meanwhile0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Be reasonable, 'Mione…" Harry pleaded, his voice showing how tired he was as he watched Ginny fixing Hermione's hair for the billionth time. "This isn't what you really want…"

"Enough, Harry!" She said sternly. She glanced in the mirror at her childhood friend that was sitting behind her. "I'm marrying Ronald. Sirius Black is a cad and doesn't love me. I don't see any reason to waste any more time on him!" She watched as Harry and Ginny both opened their mouths to protest. "End of discussion!" She took one more look at her dress and then nodded at her friends. Harry sighed and got up and headed to wait with Ron. Harry and Ginny didn't see the tears in her eyes. Hermione and Ginny would be following in a few minutes. As Harry passed Sirius he saw the half empty champagne bottle and gave him a sad smile. Sirius grimaced and took another drink.

_And I never thought it would hurt just to hear,_

"_I do" and "I do",_

_And I do a number on myself,_

_And all that I thought to be,_

_And you'll be the one,_

_That just left me undone,_

_By my own, hesitation,_

The music started up and he heard the back doors open behind him. Sirius stiffened, terrified of what he was going to see. He prayed that the doors were empty as Hermione changed her mind. But as he turned he saw Hermione behind Ginny and on the arms of her father, a smile on her face and tears, of happiness he wagered, in her eyes. He felt his heart wrench as he realized that Hermione should be walking down the isle to _him_. He took a breath and went back to drinking just as Ginny passed him. He saw her smile just as sadly down on him just as Harry had done.

He watched as they reached the end of the isle in front of the wizard, Ron, and Harry. Hermione's father kissed her cheek and then sat down in the front of the room with Hermione's mother and Ron's parents. He felt near tears as Hermione took Ron's hands and looked into his eyes. The wizard started reading out of the big book and the words were completely lost on Sirius. That is, until the last words.

"Do you, Ronald Weasley, take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded witch until death do you part?" The wizard asked, looking at Ron expectantly. Sirius drank more champagne and watched through silver eyes as Ron smiled at Hermione.

"I do." He said loudly and confidently. Hermione smiled up at him. Sirius' heart wrenched as she did so, making a tear spill down his cheek. He'd gotten a table alone just in case of this happening.   
"And do you, Hermione Granger, take Ron Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wizard until death do you part?" He asked in turn.

"I do." She said just as clearly but not quite as confidently. Sirius knew he must be dying because his heart felt as if it had been torn from his chest. And times between them were flashing by his eyes.

_And for the million hours that we were,_

_We'll I'll smile and remember it all,_

_Then I'll turn and go,_

_While your story's completed mine is a long way from done,_

The first memory was their first kiss. It had been at the Burrow over Christmas. It seemed like ages ago. He'd been out behind the house, chopping wood manually. He thought maybe a little cold and a little hard work would erase the memory of seeing Hermione in a towel that morning. But with each passing moment, it seemed to be burned deeper into his skull. Just as he chopped another piece viciously, he heard foot steps in the snow behind him. He turned to see Hermione looking amused as she handed him a cup of hot coco.

"What ever did that log do to you?" She asked, giggling as he turned slightly more red in the cheeks. He sipped at his coco and glared down at the piece of wood that had been chopped up.

"It called me a git." He told her matter of factly. She giggled again.  
"Well, why punish the wood for saying something that's true?" She asked, a certain coyness in her voice. He turned to look at her, surprised.

"I'm not a git!" He said, his voice holding strange emotion. "Why would you say that?" Hermione took a deep breath and put on her best face.  
"Because you haven't even tried to kiss me." She said in a rush. Sirius looked at her, shocked that she'd said that. She moved forward, pushing the axe out of his hand and grabbed him by his collar. She pulled him down, kissing him savagely. He dropped the mug of coco, now half empty, and pulled her deeper into his embrace. It had been the most magical moment he'd had in all his years.

_Well I'm on a champagne high,_

_Where will I be when I stop wondering why,_

_On a champagne high,_

_I'd toast to the future but that'd be a lie,_

_On a champagne high, high,_

Sirius came back to himself as he watched her smile up at Ron and then he was carried off into another memory.

It was the morning they woke up after they'd first made love. It had been a few weeks since their first kiss. The night before had been magical. And as he woke with this beautiful, young witch in his arms, he had never felt more alive. She rolled over and looked up into his eyes as she woke. Her face turned that beautiful shade of red.

"G'morning." He whispered huskily against her forehead as he kissed her there. She sighed.  
"Good morning…" She said in a meek little voice that made Sirius chuckle.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed." He told her as she clutched the sheet tighter to her body. "I saw it all last night…" She turned a little redder. "And you were a wildcat last night…" She giggled.

"You were an absolute dog!" She told him, still giggling. He shrugged.

"Well, I am a dog in one way…" He kissed her cheeks. Then he looked serious. "Will you stay with me again tonight?" She looked up at him with a smile on her face, so innocent but so…dirty.

"And any other night you want me." She whispered just as she leaned in to kiss him.

_Spring turned to summer,_

_But then winter turned to mean,_

_The distance seemed right,_

_At the time tit was best – to leave,_

_And to leave behind,_

_What I once thought was fine and so real – to me,_

_And while I'm still gone,_

_On the quest for my song,_

_I'm at your celebration, _

Sirius then saw the flash of the last time he'd spoke to her before her wedding day. He'd been feeling especially bad about their relationship. He knew that he was too old for her. He knew that she deserved better than some ex-convict. She deserved better than having to sneak around with him because few people would accept their relationship. So he'd made up his mind.

He'd waited for her to get back to his house from work. She'd said she'd be over that night. And then she walked through his front door and he almost lost his will to do what he knew he had to. She smiled when she saw him but her smile quickly faded when she saw the somber look on his face.   
"What's wrong? Did something happen?" She'd asked, running up to him, dropping her briefcase on the way, and put her hands on his shoulders. He reached up and took her hands off his shoulders and set them at her sides.

"We can't see each other anymore, Hermione." He told her, his gaze steady and determined. Hermione stepped back as if she'd been slapped. She looked up in his eyes, hoping to see that he was playing some cruel joke. It was clear that he wasn't.  
"Why?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears. His jaw set.

"I don't think you deserve any explanation, but I guess I can give you one." He said, breathing deeply. "There… there is another woman." He licked his lips. "And I want to be just with her." She'd then glared up angrily at him, tears still filling her eyes. Her hand came up and slapped him harder than she'd slapped anybody, even Malfoy. He looked shocked.  
"You are a ruthless cad!" She spat at him, picking up her brief case and heading to the door. "I'll send Harry for the rest of my things later." She called heatedly back over her shoulder. And then she was gone.

He'd sat there where he stood in the hallway and cried. He'd hurt her, but he had no choice. But hurting her, he was sure he was saving her. Saving her from a life of misery with an old man.

Of course later, Harry had told her that it wasn't really true after he'd gotten back from seeing Sirius and getting her things. He insisted that she listen him but Hermione said she didn't want to hear another thing about Sirius Black ever again.

_And for the million hours that we were,_

_Well I'll smile and remember it all,_

_Then I'll turn and go,_

_While your story's completed mine is a long way from done,_

_Well I'm on a champagne high,_

_Where will I be when I stop wondering why,_

_On a champagne high,_

_I'd toast to the future but that'd be a lie,_

_On a champagne high, high,_

As time went on, Hermione had started forgiving him. She loved him more than anything. But he didn't love her. So she'd dated Ronald. And though they'd had a short courtship, Hermione was sure that he was the one for her. He would care for her. He'd never cheat on her. And he'd never hurt her. Most importantly, he was safe.

She started seeing Sirius around. He was still as devilishly handsome as he'd ever been. And though she never heard his voice, she could still hear it in her mind. The soft spoken words and feel his gentle caresses. She started feeling guilty that she was still thinking about it, even after her and Ronald started planning their wedding. She made herself stop thinking about him. Every time he would pop up, she would pinch herself. And soon, the memories started to fade with each pinch she administered. Though they were there, just under the surface. So whenever she'd see him, they'd burst though her barriers and had to pinch herself several times, forcing them back down.

All the while she never knew how Sirius suffered. She never knew that Sirius would cry at night, wishing she was there by his side. She never knew that Sirius hadn't touched or looked at another woman like that since that first kiss that they'd shared. So, thinking that they would be fine, she sent Sirius a wedding invitation. Well, actually, Molly Weasley sent them out and told Hermione later. Hermione had to act like she didn't care. Though deep down inside, she cared more than ever…

_Your wagons been hitched to a star,_

_Well now he'll be your thing that's new,_

_Yeah what little I have you can borrow,_

'_Cause I'm old and I'm blue…_

_And for the million hours that we were,_

_Well I'll smile and remember it all, _

_Then I'll turn and go,_

_While your story's completed mine is a long way from done,_

Sirius stood from his seat in the back of the room, downing the rest of the flute of champagne. He took one last look at Hermione and Ron and turned to leave. He made it to the door before he paused. Ginny and Harry exchanged sorrow filled glances as he was leaving. Sirius just wished there was a sign that he should stop this…

"And if any witch or wizard has an objection, speak now or forever hold your peace." The wizard said loudly. Sirius froze. Nah… it wasn't a sign. Taking a deep breath, he turned and cleared his throat, making everyone turn to look at him.  
"I object!" He said loudly but with a shaking voice. Hermione and Ron turned to look at him. Ron was angry and his glare showed it along with his deep red face. Hermione looked shocked and speechless.

"On what grounds?" The wizard asked, surprised himself. He waited for Sirius to speak as Sirius walked forward, stopping by his table again.

"On the grounds that I love the bride." Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes as a smile crossed her face. "And I made a mistake months ago…"

She felt the tears spill down her face as she looked over Ron's shoulder to Harry who looked relieved and smiling at Hermione. He nodded. Hermione reached down and took off her ring. Clearing her throat to make Ron look at her, she put the ring in his hand. He looked flabbergasted. She smiled sadly up at him.  
"I'm sorry Ron…" She whispered, kissing him on his cheek. She turned and gave Ginny the thumbs up. She ran down the isle to the shock of her guests and into Sirius' arms as they fled the building.

_Well I'm on a champagne high (so high),_

_Where will I be when I stop wondering why,_

_On a champagne high (so high),_

_Toast to the future but that'd be a lie,_

_On a champagne high,_

_Where will I be when I stop wondering why,_

_On a champagne high… high…_

_So high, so high you left me undone,_

It was six months later when Hermione attended her second wedding. Ron was the one in the back this time, guzzling champagne like a man dying of thirst would drink water. The vows had been said, Fred and George holding Ron down during the time when the wizard had asked for any objections. Hermione Granger had become Hermione Black. Though Molly Weasley had refused to attend or help plan the wedding, which in turn ended with Mrs. Granger punching her soundly in the nose, the wedding was more beautiful than the last and Hermione had never looked lovelier. She was truly happy, to Ron's dismay.

_So high, so high you left me undone…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endnote: Didn't end quite how I thought it would. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
